AkuRoku - Xion's Bet
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Roxas bets with Xion and loses. Long story short, he's wearing a skirt that doesn't come off until Xion wants it to. Let's see how all this plays out, shall we ? Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI SMUT TIME IN THE THIRD CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1 - The Bet

_I was put up to writing this by one of my best friends, and it's in three parts. The first is the betting between the two, the second everyone's reaction, the third Axel's reaction along with a bit of smut since it's been a while, and the fourth the conclusion! Enjoy~! And it's rated M for future smut, not smut that's present._

 _This is also one of the first times, in the second chapter really, that I will be attempting to write for a majority of the Organization members, whether they have only a few lines or not. Each member will have at least one line, so I'm sorta apologizing in advance before the next chapter is published if they're not perfect. I haven't written for a lot of them, so... Sorry._

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for future YAOI SMUT STUFF! Don't like, don't read! I don't own nor claim to own Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas, or Xion. Thanks again~!_

 **AkuRoku – Xion's Bet – Chapter One - The Wager**

"Roxas?" The blonde was pulled out of his dozing state as a female voice laughed the question. He opened his eyes and sat up from his spot at the stone of the Clock Tower, the warmth of the rock in the sun having been a comfort to him.

"What?" The raven-haired girl smirked and withdrew a small cooler, similar to the one Axel frequently brought ice cream bars in. To his delight, within were seemingly countless of the confections, neatly lined up.

"I bet that you can't eat more of these than I can." Roxas smirked. She may have the stomach for quite a few, but the blonde had come close to beating Axel's record of twenty-seven. Xion handed him one, taking his wicked look as an acceptance of the challenge as she bit into one herself. "Okay... What does the loser do?"

"If I win, you've gotta do stuff that I don't wanna do for a week. And not just missions. Like cleaning and stuff." Xion narrowed her dark eyes but then nodded.

"If I win... then you've gotta wear a skirt for the rest of the day. And it's morning, so it'll be a while." Roxas started to object, then sulked for a moment and shook her hand, sealing the deal. It was only fair, since he planned to have her do cleaning and chores for him since he was definitely going to win...

His confidence got the better of him in the end. The final tally was eighteen to twenty-one, Xion winning by three whole bars and now doing a little happy dance despite the ice cream weighing her down a little. Then she sat down and withdrew a folded pink pleated skirt from whatever dimension she'd broken to get the cooler from, Roxas groaning at the sight of it.

"I won, so you gotta wear this," she practically sang, overly happy at the thought of all the comments the garment was sure to produce from each member of the Organization. "Oh- and just so people see it you've gotta keep your jacket unzipped, and I've already cursed it so that you can't take it off until I let you."

"That wasn't part of the deal..." the blonde said weakly, feeling sick from both the thoughts of when the other members would see him, among them thoughts of Axel's comments, and the amount of ice cream in his system. He gave xion puppy eyes, but they usually only worked on Axel...

In the end, he snatched the skirt away with a glowering look on his face and opened a dark corridor to change, folding his pants over his arm as he emerged, not allowing her the pleasure of seeing him shiver, the skirt only going halfway down his thigh. "Happy?"

Xion mumbled something that sounded like "When Axel sees this...", setting a pink tone over Roxas' face for the time being. Then she spoke up. "C'mon, the rest of the guys have to see how cute you look!"

Roxas' observance of the other girl was that all females were somewhat evil, no matter how cute they looked. "Fine..." He opened a dark corridor, this time open to their residence, and braced himself for the onslaught of taunting and teasing he was going to get.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Reactions

_Oh the joys of writing for other Organization members~! I hope you guys enjoy how I wrote them! And also enjoy the cliffhanger for the next chapter, which is gonna be smut time AkuRoku style!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for_ _ **XIGBAR'S COMMENTS AND AXEL MENTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_ _I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Demyx, Larxene, Saïx, Marluxia, Luxord, or Zexion! Thanks again!_

 **AkuRoku – Xion's Bet – Chapter Two – The Reactions**

The pair emerged into a painfully bright white hallway, taking Roxas a few minutes to adjust to the light. Yep, they were definitely back... He groaned both internally and externally, not wanting to have to walk back to his room in this stupid skirt, since that he'd now gotten his bearings was on the other end of the complex.

"Have I told you how much I hate this?" He said, monotone and for the sixteenth time as he and Xion walked back to the dorm part of the building. Or rather, he trudged and tried to cover up part of his exposed legs while she walked with a smile on her face. He couldn't be mad at her, really. He _had_ agreed to do this and now... now it was just his own overconfidence that had gotten the better of him. Then he noticed where the small ebony-haired Nobody was walking toward; a room that was teeming with voice. "Xion, c'mon..."

"It's the faster route anyway," she said, a little grin on her face as she glanced behind, Roxas' face getting slightly pale, as if he was expecting a certain redhead to be inside the room. Xion hadn't heard his voice, but at the same time wasn't really sure if Axel was in there. "Stop moping at the least. Take it like a man that you lost to me."

The blue-eyed blonde rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, half of it groaning, as he straightened up at the girl's request and kept his hands at his sides. No words could describe how painfully embarrassed and uncomfortable he was as they walked in.

Six heads of varying color were sitting around two couches and a chair; two blonde, two blue-toned, one pink, and one black with grey streaks. Roxas' blood ran cold and he tried to walk past Xion to evade, but she only glared at him a little and walked toward them slightly. The senior Nobodies were deep in conversation, so maybe they wouldn't see them, right? Yeah...

Then a wolf whistle reached the blonde's ears, followed by a bit of laughter. "Don't tease him like that," a voice said, definitely Marluxia. "He's already too red already." There was the sound of a somewhat nasally voice, laughing a little at the comment, as well as a softer, lower chuckle. Demyx and Saïx...

"Did Axel put you up to wearing that?" The voice of sarcastic doom; Xigbar. They were almost to the door, but Xion then stopped to face the elder Nobody, much to Roxas' panic. He let out an audible whine, but soft enough so that only the girl heard it.

"Actually no," xion said brightly, clearly pleased with the whole scenario. "He bet me on eating ice cream I won. This was the punishment- no wait... the thing we bet on."

"Then give us a little spin, Roxas!" Xigbar's laughter boomed against the others', the only laugh that was even in competition with his Larxene's half-cackle, with Luxord's at a close third. Even Zexion, the more emotionally-hidden one, managed a soft laugh. "C'mon, it can't be that bad!"

Roxas tugged on Xion's shoulder. "Can we just leave?" Xion seemed to contemplate for a moment before nodding, the sounds of disappointed laughter and cat-calls echoing down the hall as they walked out of the room.

The blonde noticeably sighed, relaxing a little as he reached his door without any more distractions. He leaned against its face for a little bit before opening it. The last thing he needed was for- Then he froze, unable to do a thing.

"So Xion really put you up to this, huh?" a familiar voice asked, casual and even-toned, a pair of gleaming emerald eyes peering at him through the darkness. "Didn't she tell you it was my idea, Roxy?" A wicked smile was paired with those eyes, with violet tattoos underneath them rising before the man rose from his seat on the blonde's bed, his crimson spikes bright as he walked into the light.

"I've always wanted to see what you'd look like in a skirt..."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Teasing

_Long AkuRoku smut; as promised!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for_ _ **HRADCORE YAOI SMUT AND AXEL!**_ _Need I say more? I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas, or Xion! Thanks again!_

 **AkuRoku – Xion's Bet – Chapter Three – The Teasing**

"You…?" Roxas stuttered, far too angry and stunned and shocked to move, even though he commanded his body to obey him. He grasped the doorknob with white knuckles, shaking a little as his face reddened. Axel strode silently over to him, keeping his distance, which for him was about three feet, his eyes raking down his form.

"Yep," the redhead said, meeting his eyes with a wicked sort of burn, mirroring the smirk on his full lips. "I set it all up… Xion was just my little helper. I've gotta pay her…" He said it almost offhand, like it wasn't a problem for him, which was probably the case. Roxas shook a bit more, his teeth creaking as he clenched his mouth shut. "You should close the door…"

The blonde wanted to defy Axel just to spite him, but in his head he agreed; Axel was already heating the room up considerably, and the draft from outside was making him shiver. He shut the door behind him, leaning on it to try to stay as far away from him as possible. "Wh-What do you think you'll be doing, anyway…? You saw this crap, so tell her to remove the curse…" His voice was soft, shivery, betraying the fact that he wanted to hide; that he was in reality enjoying the way Axel was staring at him, in that hungry way… That no matter what he looked to the other, he deep down wanted this…

"Curse? Ah…" Axel seemed to remember and smirked a bit wider. "So she went a step further to make sure I saw this, huh…? Well, no matter… I won't be able to break her magic when I… Well…" Roxas jumped as the redhead's hand slammed against the door, right next to his head. "And I'll be doing what I please, alright…?"

"Like I'll let y- Mmph!" The blonde was cut off promptly by a soft kiss, one that he could've broken easily but didn't. Axel's other hand drifted neatly to his side as the kiss strengthened, playing about his waist and pulling him slightly closer. The sapphire-eyed teen felt his chest press to the redhead's lightly, then with a heavier intent as he subconsciously wrapped his arms around Axel's shoulders like he'd done before so many times… He couldn't find a proper time to breathe; the other's actions forced that notion out of his mind…

Then he returned to his senses as he felt a hand gingerly touch his exposed leg, moving to push Axel away but finding no purchase. The redhead broke the kiss, moving to his ear and licking his earlobe, biting down softly on it before speaking in a voice dripping with seduction. "Roxas… Don't force me to break out the cuffs…" The blonde shivered and he shook his head 'no' automatically. He didn't hate that cold metal per say, but he hated the restraint… Not touching Axel was… a punishment in itself… "Good boy…"

Roxas shivered again when he said that. Those words were commonplace among the elder when he was really aroused or tired, but the blonde knew for certain that the former was true. He clasped his hands at the emerald-eyed man's neck, toying with the longer spikes on the back of his head as he brought them back together for a longer, heavier kiss. He jumped when he felt the redhead's tongue brush his lower lip, but invited the touch, as it distracted nicely from the other's hand at his thigh, snaking up the skirt… He nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt soft gloved fingertips stroke his hip, a soft moan escaping him without his knowledge. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to moan as those fingers got heavier, stronger…

His own hands moved to the elder's coat, unzipping it and pushing it off his shoulders. His lips broke from the other's a little, and he spoke with a breathless voice that didn't sound like his own. "Axel… I…" He shook his head and gestured at the bed with one hand, the other planted on his shoulder. "Please…?" Even that word was a struggle to even say…

"Sure…" His voice was a low purr, a smooth sound that seemed to ring in the blonde's mind. Axel took hold of the teen's waist and lifted him up a few inches, not that he was heavy, just so that he could keep kissing him as he strode quickly over to his bed. He settled the blonde down first, Roxas automatically seeming to reach out for him like a child might, and he smirked, sitting down and wrapping an arm around his waist before kissing his neck greedily. Axel enjoyed the moans that escaped the blonde now, soft, long sounds that filled that air so nicely… Roxas didn't even notice when he unzipped his coat and slid a hand under his black tee.

The blue-eyed teen found himself halfway in Axel's lap at that point, but barely cared when the redhead lowered his mouth to his chest. He gripped his crimson spikes eagerly, arching his back into him and feeling jolts of pleasure run through him. One of the elder's hands stayed at his ribs, steadying him, while the other worked at his hip, stroking there and at his inner thigh. Damn him… He knew all the sensitive spots…

"Ah…!" He jerked a little and murmured strings of moans into Axel's shoulder as he brought his head back up and bit his ear, kissing behind it softly and bringing his lips to his jawline and then his neck again, leaving marks that would definitely be seen in the morning. Roxas felt a familiar heat suffuse him, making certain places throb in time with his quickened heartbeat, almost painfully, as they were ignored. One of them was very significant, and it was right by Axel's hand…

"I know… I can feel it…" Axel purred, his hand going straight to the other's member, hard and hot as he'd come to expect it after all he'd done to the teen who was writhing in pleasure against him… "Let me help you…" Roxas nodded and was reduced to soft moans that masked the louder ones that he wanted to voice so badly as the elder took it upon himself to stroke him with a firm hand. His own hand went to the other's pants, his already-red face heating up as he felt a hard heat there as well. The redhead let out a soft, low moan, leaning into his hand. "Mmm… Roxy…"

The blonde smiled, half-prideful that he had so much power over the other for a spilt-second. But then his mind returned and he leaned into Axel's hand more and more, wanting more and expressing his desire in both actions and whimpering moans.

Axel's reply was a soft moan and a smirk, his eyes incredibly dark as he kissed his waiting lips again and slid his briefs down from the blonde's hips. He took great pleasure in feeling the moans on his mouth and hearing them resound in his head as he pulled off his gloves and felt Roxas against his hands, skin-to-skin… He tore away his shirt and lay the sapphire-eyed boy on the bed as he rose slightly, making a bit of a show with taking off his pants and boxers. He drew very close and whispered breathlessly into Roxas' ear, "You want this…?"

"Y-Yes…" was his reply and Axel kissed his neck once more before flipping the teen on his stomach and parting his legs slightly. His fingers went to the skirt, smirking as the blonde turned his head slightly to look at him before they went to his entrance, slowly pushing in and knowing exactly where to go as he felt the boy beneath him squirm to get a little more comfortable and shiver and jolt. His moans were so angelic…

"Are you ready…?" Roxas nodded, trying to relax as he felt a hard heat touch his entrance, slowly pushing in like those fingers, hearing a soft exhale. He felt a hot hand at both his hip and his member, both hands moving to try to stop the flow of pain from his backside. Eventually the blonde stopped hurting too badly and moved against the redhead, a soft yelp at the feeling of him pulling out and then a loud moan as he thrust back inside, hitting that place within that made him feel so good.

The thrusts became less and less painful with each movement, the liquid pleasure flowing inside the blonde's veins making him incredibly sensitive and thankful for the other's mouth gracing his neck and shoulders. Axel's movements made them both move, but he didn't care…

After a time of what seemed like hours, the blonde inhaled and then moaned in a strangled, panting way, white liquid coating his hips, stomach, and the sheet underneath him. He gasped for air but couldn't find it between yelps of moans from Axel's thrusts, forceful and feeling insanely incredible at that moment in time…

Then he jumped as he felt a liquid heat curl deep into him, the redhead's moans low and quiet, his exhales sending goosebumps to prickle up as his breath panted against Roxas' ear. The pair collapsed to the bed, the blonde letting out a soft whimper of pain as the other pulled out of him.

The emerald-eyed man smiled, looking tired as he felt the blonde slowly relax and calm, one hand at his cheek and the other lingering at his waist as he pulled him close for a kiss. This one was long, gentle, neither of them needing to break away to gather breath or feeling like it had gone on for long enough…

Axel felt into slumber first, the teen smirking and then relaxing against his chest for his own sleep. He smiled and blushed lightly as he felt Axel's arms unconsciously tighten around him as he settled against him.

"Maybe… this stupid skirt… isn't so bad…"


End file.
